Color Me Beautiful
by runaway xo
Summary: Completely and utterly pointless fluff. Edward tells Bella about the many colors he loves to see her wear. Short one-shot.


**A/N: This is so pointless it's mind numbing :) **

**Enjoy, anyway, haha. **

Edward and I were in the golden confines of his room, each of us staring at each other wordlessly. I knew why _I _was staring at him. The bright sun had just begun to leak through the pewter clouds outside of his large window, and the rays were just now penetrating into his crystalline skin. We were on opposite sides of the room, him standing frozen by the window, and I was standing frozen in his door frame.

I could feel my cheeks begin to go red and as his eyes lingered up and down my body. Once they meet my cheeks, a smile began to slowly spread across his face. "Edward?" I asked, self consciously crossing my arms against my chest. "What are you staring at?"

Surprising me, he began to slowly walk across his spacious room, heading right towards me. "Ed-ward," I stuttered as his sparkling figure advanced even closer, my breath already becoming ragged, just from the look in his deep eyes.

He finally meet me, his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into the room so that he could close the door. When it was closed, he carefully positioned me so that I was backed up against his wall. He placed a glimmering hand on either side of my face and leaned forward, his eyes roaming my features, breathing in as he neared my neck.

I leaned my head back against the wall, attempting to focus on a spot in the ceiling so that I had a better chance of not fainting. His lips finally meet the warm skin of my neck and the breath I had been holding came out strangled and trembling. He kissed up to my jaw line and then paused at my ear. "I adore this color on you."

I tried to remember what color shirt I had put on this morning but failed miserably as his lips continued searching my neck. I couldn't look down without disturbing his wonderful kisses so, hesitantly I whispered, "What color am I wearing again?"

Edward chuckled lightly and brought his lips back up to my ear. "Red. It compliments the beautiful red highlights in your hair in the sun, and the lovely blush on your cheeks." He softly stroked the warm skin of my cheek and chuckled once more.

It took me a moment to stack together my jumbled thoughts into a complete sentence, but eventually I succeeded. "I thought… you liked it when… I wear blue."

"I like it when you wear blue, because it compliments, your lovely skin," he smiled thoughtfully, pulling away to focus all his attention on the thumb that was making soft circles on my flushed cheek. "And I like it when you wear brown, because it matches your gorgeous eyes. And pink, because it matches your supple lips." He carefully used his index finger to trace the shape of my lips. "White, because it matches your perfect smile."

I finally laughed as his voice got replaced with soft kisses to my forehead. "Should I just dress like a rainbow then?"

* * *

"Alice," I groaned, staring at the mirror, "I know you heard me, and I'd like to have you know I wasn't serious!"

Alice laughed and began to tug me downstairs, "Oh, stop that. You know he'll like it."

I continued to blush as she dragged me to the foyer. I didn't see Edward until my vision steadied. He was grinning at me and immediately ran forward, smoothing his hands down the sides of my sundress.

Emmett behind him, however, found my attire hysterical. Between laughs he smiled and said, "Supporting gay pride, huh Bella? Or did you just get in a fight with a crayon box?"

Edward ignored him and stepped to the side so that Emmett was hidden from my view. "I think you look absolutely beautiful." He then reached out to take one of the thin shoulder straps between his fingers, smiling at the rainbow pattern. "You definitely add the color to my world, love."

With that he leaned down and pressed his cold lips against mine, his fingers made idle shapes on the exposed skin of my back.

My head lulled gently as he retreated back to my neck. When he was done kissing me, I was leaving to go out and buy myself some more of these wonderful rainbow dresses...

**What did I tell you?** **Completely pointless fluff :)**

**Thanks for reading, anyway! **


End file.
